Retailers suffer enormous losses due to theft of merchandise from the sales floor—recent studies peg this loss at $15.7 billion in 2013-2014 in the United States alone (www.GlobalRetailTheftBarometer.com). While some of this is due to individual shoplifters, an increasing proportion of the loss is through Organized Retail Crime (hereinafter “ORC”) shoplifting rings that typically use “booster teams” to sweep large quantities of select merchandise from store shelves. Shoplifters and boosters alike try very hard to escape the notice of store teams by distracting the store team or otherwise lifting merchandise in store areas not likely to be immediately noticed. Simply knowing that merchandise movement is occurring in areas susceptible to theft activity can provide the store team with increased awareness so actions can be taken to reduce these sources of shrink. Detection and prompt notification of activity typical of a sweep (rapid removal of multiple items) heightens urgency and enables store team members to take actions that can safely circumvent costly in-process sweeps.
In order to reduce and even prevent ORC, retailers employ various strategies to monitor merchandise shopper interactions. The following examples represent some of the known strategies and why there remains a need for improved merchandise activity sensing.
RFID Item-Level Tags: Placing an RFID tag on every item of interest in a store and placing an RFID reader within range of all merchandise displays can provide an excellent and superior method of detecting suspicious events (e.g., theft), stock position, and other valuable information. However, this is prohibitively expensive—while item level tags might be justifiable on higher cost items likely to be stolen, it remains prohibitively costly to purchase and install RFID readers capable of covering an entire store. The present invention, while providing a less elegant approach, is far less costly and still provides an awareness that helps store staff.
“NeWave Smart Shelf” by NeWave Sensor Solutions uses RFID technology but instead of placing the RFID tags on the products, the tags are mounted on the shelves such that the placement of merchandise on the tag blocks the reading of that tag. As product is removed, the tag is sensed. These are sometimes used with product pushers or other merchandising systems. Though this approach can be much more accurate in detecting an actual removal/replacement of product than the invention and can also detect shelf-stock-outs, the cost to cover a shelf is enormous in terms of the equipment required, installation of tags and readers (AC power is required), and the very significant cost of ongoing reconfiguration as merchandise planograms change.
Shopperception uses a 3D detection device mounted above a merchandise interaction fixture to detect reaches into the fixture and removal/replacement of merchandise located at specific vertical plane X/Y coordinates. This is an excellent method for detecting these interactions and can be much more accurate than the invention, however, it also involves very expensive equipment that is costly to install and not practical for use at a significant number of merchandise fixtures throughout all stores in a chain. For those applications requiring less precision, the invention is economically a preferred approach.
Adhesive Tethers are typically used with expensive display merchandise (such as cameras and cell phones) to permit shoppers to hold the item within the range of a retractable tether. Removing the tether triggers an alarm. This approach will detect actual removal more accurately than the invention but is not practical for use when the actual item will be purchased by the shopper.
Patent Application WO 2014047272 (Invue Security Products) and WO 2014031651 (Southern Imperial) each disclose a device which detects motion of the product to which it is attached. Typically, this is in a “spider wrap” form factor in which a housing containing the sensor is firmly attached to relatively large high-cost merchandise; when moved from a shelf, the device can emit audio. The device also includes a light sensor such that when motion is detected and no light is sensed, it is assumed the merchandise is in a bag or otherwise obscured and possibly in the possession of a thief, which may then result in triggering an integral audio alarm. Unlike the present invention, this device must be affixed to individual merchandise items and is not suitable for smaller items.
Smart Pushers use a variety of methods to detect removal of merchandise from a pusher merchandising system; many of these also sense the amount of merchandise remaining in the pusher (including detection of stock-out conditions). While all of these will more reliably sense actual product removal than the invention, they require the considerable cost of instrumenting each pusher with sensing devices supported by electronics. By comparison, the invention can detect each merchandise dispense from any and all pushers on an entire shelving unit (i.e., multiple shelves on a rack) with a single wireless device, providing a much lower cost path to much of these benefits.
“Shelf Sensing Film” by Djb Group LLC (U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,878) is a sensing film placed on the shelf which detects the presence of merchandise placed upon the film. This can very accurately detect merchandise removal and replacement and even stock status, however, it is very expensive to install and requires considerable ongoing administration as planograms change. For purposes of basic activity detection, the invention provides a far lower cost approach and requires no special consideration in the planogram process.
In some cases, video systems with real-time analytics can detect suspicious merchandise interactions. However, reasonably thorough coverage requires a large number of cameras installed at very high expense—even then, it would be difficult for cameras to independently detect many suspicious events. As will be discussed, integration of the present invention with cameras can greatly increase the effectiveness of either solution independently.
Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) systems trigger a local alarm at the exit door of a store when an EAS tag that has not been disarmed by a cashier prior to passing through the door. Though ubiquitous, these systems have little effect in deterring boosters (or even seasoned shoplifters) as the EAS alarm simply indicates that merchandise has just left the store and most retailers do not pursue suspects outside of the store. By comparison, a primary use of the present invention raises staff awareness at the location in the store where the merchandise is displayed, which can provide store staff with the opportunity to actually deter the theft or provide needed customer assistance. Likewise, a second use of the invention (in which a location sensing method is incorporated and the device is attached directly to high-value merchandise) provides a means of notification when an item is approaching the exit area but is still well away from the exit itself, which permits raising awareness, triggering of video capture, and other actions prior to exit.
Merchandise Dispensing Devices are typically anti-sweep mechanisms for razor blades, baby formula, and certain other high cost items that help avoid sweeps by only permitting one item to be taken at a time. These dispensing units can be quite costly and multiple items can still be removed from most of these dispensers, if only one at a time. This provides yet another application for the present invention, which can detect the unique vibration signature created with each dispense by most of these devices (as well as detect malicious efforts to gain entry into them) and drive awareness to the store team of these events.
Keeper Boxes are rugged locked plastic boxes (with integral EAS tags) which deter theft by increasing the sheer size of small valuable items, making them harder to conceal and more difficult to remove the EAS tag. However, these units take up much more shelf space, reducing the number of facings and depth of stock available for sale on the floor. Even when Keeper Boxes are used, the invention helps increase staff awareness of merchandise interactivity by detecting the removal/replacement of these boxes on store displays.
Japanese patent application 1998-140263 submitted by Tsutomu Tachibana describes triggering a musical sound on a nearby speaker (triggered by a radio transmission) when vibration on a merchandise display occurs. This would increase awareness of potential theft activity but the lack of intelligent event filtering would result in numerous notifications without regard for the likely urgency of the event or the ability of the store staff to respond, eventually reducing these notifications to background “white noise” that is increasingly ignored by store staff, negating the entire value of the device. The inability of the device to route specific location messages to various wireless communication devices typically used by store staff also seriously limits broad implementation of such a solution set. While the Tachibana approach and the present invention both use an accelerometer for sensing, the processing of that activity resulting in appropriate categorized alarm levels being delivered to appropriate store staff members provides improvements supporting ongoing effectiveness.
An additional problem area for retailers that the invention addresses is providing timely assistance to shoppers on the sales floor. Currently, it is often a somewhat random process for sales clerks to intersect with shoppers desiring assistance when and where needed. Shopper help buttons, as described in the Deal Clerk Paging System U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,020, and similar devices are used in some stores to enable shoppers to summon assistance. However, many stores find sales conversions and total sales tickets frequently increase if sales clerks approach shoppers when they are interacting with certain categories of merchandise—even when the shopper has not determined or indicated that assistance is desired. The invention provides a mechanism to empower sales teams to efficiently and proactively assist these shoppers through increased awareness of in-store activity.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide the desired features described herein as well as additional advantages.